


Лицемерию не обучены

by Gagarka



Series: После [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Five Years Later, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Klance, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: Широ одолевают тяжкие мысли, Лэнса бесит вся эта картонная конспирация, ну а Пидж... У Пидж упрямства на четверых хватит, она разберётся.





	

Тень, которую отбрасывала на вселенную империя Галра последние десять тысяч лет, поблекла и чуть развеялась, однако не исчезла полностью.  
  
Взращённая на страхе и слепом повиновении тьма въелась в умы и души разумных существ слишком глубоко. Паладины и подумать не могли, что яростно отбивающиеся от вестников мира инопланетяне станут проблемой гораздо большей, чем битва с самим Зарконом: им приходилось проводить долгие беседы с аборигенами, чтобы они смогли, наконец, хоть частично осознать и поверить в свою свободу, а самым сложным было втолковать им, что теперь нужно думать самостоятельно.  
  
Необходимость снова и снова повторять одно и то же из раза в раз стала давно опостылевшей повинностью, но они понимали, что этого не избежать. Наверное — нет, Широ мог бы поклясться — Аллура испытывала схожие чувства, но, в отличие от остальных, скрывала их в разы лучше. Глядя на всё с истинно королевским терпением, она совершенно не показывала фальши — само воплощение дипломатии.  
  
И если Аллура являлась светом, то тенью была вспыльчивая Кэти. Для неё повторить хотя бы два раза банальные и очевидные вещи и не сорваться на рычание — подвиг, достойный похвалы. Впрочем, у Широ изредка возникали подозрения, что это была показуха, призванная избавить её от участия в переговорах. А может, и нет.  
  
Возможно, дело было в Сэме и Мэтте. Как только они нашлись, Кэти растеряла половину ершистости и ядовитого сарказма, стала спокойнее и умиротворённее. Будто у неё из позвоночника вытащили стальной штырь, что одновременно удерживал спину прямой и не позволял расслабиться.  
  
Широ был рад этим изменениям, но иногда немного скучал по тем временам, когда она, не ограничивая себя в выражениях, могла кому угодно объяснить, в чём тот был неправ, а в случае с Китом и Лэнсом ещё и дать по паре подзатыльников. Было забавно смотреть на то, как маленькая и внешне хрупкая Кэти с лёгкостью строит тяжёлой рукой и крепким словцом парней старше неё на пять лет.  
  
Нынешняя Кэти добивалась аналогичного результата, бросая один резкий взгляд из-под ресниц.  
  


***

  
  
Широ мягко и медленно приподнял голову спящей на его плече девушки, высвобождая руку, и замер, но Кэти только вдохнула чуть громче и повернулась на другой бок.  
  
Это был их обычный режим: Кэти до поздней ночи занималась изучением новых технологий, с каким-то нечеловеческим упорством цепляясь за любые новые знания, и засыпала только под утро.  
  
Иногда Широ лениво размышлял: из этого ли мира вообще пришла Кэти Холт? Откуда в ней бралось столько сил? На что будет похоже их будущее теперь?  
  
Эти мысли дрейфовали на периферии сознания, пока он, убаюканный редким стуком клавиш и теплом, исходившим от её тела, не проваливался в сон.  
  
— Не выключай свет, — неизменно просил он каждый вечер.  
  
— Разумеется, — с такой же неизменной улыбкой кивала она, на миг оторвавшись от символов и вычислений.  
  
В хорошие ночи он, бывало, чувствовал сквозь сон, как она приваливалась тёплым боком, бурча, чтобы подвинулся.  
  
В плохие она будила его от очередных липких кошмаров, наполненных светящимися глазами древней ведьмы, рёвом толпы, предсмертными хрипами, проклятиями и кровью на его руках.  
  
В очень плохие он будил её и убеждал, что отец и брат наконец-то в безопасности.  
  
Широ ненавидел очень плохие ночи.  
  


***

  
  
Раннее утро на этой планете, похожей на Землю, радовало глаз кораллово-розовыми рассветами. Широ не отказал себе в удовольствии встретить один из них, грея руки о кружку с горячим белым чаем, благодарить за который нужно было Ханка и Сэма. Первому каким-то чудом получилось-таки уломать Аллуру на полёт на Землю, а второй эту поездку спонсировал.  
  
Тогда же в Замок перебралась и миссис Холт, хотя вообще-то планировалось оставить с ней мужа и сына, но вся семья Холтов показала свое, очевидно, фамильное упрямство. Пидж не могла оставить свою команду и льва, а семья самой Пидж отказалась оставлять в одиночестве маленькую Кэти.  
  
Так в замке прописались еще три жильца.  
  
Чёрный, самый большой изо Львов, на котором была установлена система полной визуальной, термо- и радиомаскировки, тогда поднялся с зелёной травы, под завязку набитый замороженными, консервированными и прочими непортящимися продуктами, а также закусками и всякой милой сердцу каждого мелочёвкой. Ханк ходил подавленным почти сутки, сокрушаясь, что они не взяли ещё одного, а лучше — двух Львов. Успокоился он только после коллективного обещания повторить вылазку раньше, чем исчерпаются эти запасы.  
  
Чай и воспоминания теплом разливались где-то под рёбрами. Через панорамное окно, защитные створки которого открывались только на спокойных планетах, рядом с Широ упал первый луч солнца. Трепещущие полосы яркого света прорвались сквозь редкую крупную листву чудом уцелевшего после посадки Замка дерева. Широ ненадолго отвлёкся от горного пейзажа и махнул рукой, привнося суматоху в неторопливое движение пылинок, а потом удовлетворённо наблюдал за маленькими, быстро распадающимися вихрями.  
  
Игра света на поверхностях залы, чрезвычайно медленно укорачивающиеся тени, последний глоток быстро остывающего чая и тишина, нарушаемая только стуком его сердца, чётким и сильным.  
  
Идеальное утро.  
  
— …ти. Кэти! — гулкий голос Мэтта поглотил звук открывающихся створок.  
  
По крайней мере, было таковым.  
  
— О, Широ… — Мэтт понизил голос и, чуть прихрамывая, направился к нему, — доброе утро.  
  
Эта походка всколыхнула чувство вины, что покрывалом легло на плечи Широ. Мысли становились тяжёлыми, неповоротливыми, казалось, он выпал в открытый космос, и кислород стремительно покидал его лёгкие. Это было всегда одинаково, только Широ научился пережидать, зная, что скоро отпустит.  
  
— И тебе. — Он жестом предложил Мэтту присоединиться, повернувшись лицом к слепящему медленно встающему солнцу, и щёлкнул по краю кружки ногтем. — Чаю?  
  
Мэтт нерешительно замер.  
  
Галра не стали заботиться о раненом рабе — их и так было слишком много — так что Мэтт со своими травмами был предоставлен сам себе. Прошло слишком много времени, и теперь его ноге требовалось операционное вмешательство, но, несмотря на развитые алтейские технологии, провести что-то подобное в Замке возможности не было, а ложиться в больницу на Земле и вновь разделяться с семьёй он категорически отказался.  
  
Никто не винил Широ, кроме него самого, но подавить в себе это чувство никак не получалось.  
  
— Кстати, у нас есть стратегический запас печенья с арахисовым маслом, — он попытался придать голосу легкость и беззаботность, — возможно, тебе понравится.  
  
— Да. Нет, — он привычно тряхнул головой, хотя остриженные сразу после освобождения волосы только-только начали закрывать лоб. — Ты не видел сестру? Мне нужен её совет… Никогда бы не подумал, что буду спрашивать у неё что-то о технике.  
  
— Я видел, как она уходила спать, — ответил Широ, неотрывно глядя на кружку и кусая щёку изнутри.  
  
— Тогда ладно, — сонно пробормотал Мэтт и широко зевнул, — завтра, то есть, когда проснусь, спрошу. Предложение чая ещё в силе?  
  
— Конечно.  
  


***

  
  
Кэти перехватила его на пути в душ после тренировки. Широ нервно заозирался по сторонам, когда она потянула на себя концы полотенца, висевшего на его шее, вынуждая наклониться.  
  
— Ну нет тут никого. Хоть на минуту расслабься, — закатила глаза Кэти, почувствовав его сопротивление.  
  
— Прости, — он быстро и почти целомудренно чмокнул её в губы и отстранился, за что получил ощутимый тычок в живот тонким пальцем и недобрый взгляд.  
  
— Такаши Широгане, тебе тридцать лет, ты спаситель чёртовой вселенной и пережил столько, что другим и не снилось, — сопровождала каждое слово очередным тычком Кэти, — так почему, ради всего святого, ты боишься рассказать всем о том, что мы вместе?!  
  
— Прости, — только и смог снова сказать Широ, опустив голову.  
  
Её взгляд смягчился, она легко вздохнула и упёрлась лбом ему в грудь, из-за чего её голос звучал приглушённо:  
— Широ, это ты меня прости.  
  
Она осторожно взяла его за подбородок и заглянула прямо в глаза.  
  
— Слушай, это тянется уже полгода, и мне надоело, понимаешь? Я до сих пор в шоке с того раза, когда мама нагрянула ко мне утром, а ты спрятался в долбанном шкафу. Шкафу, Широ! На-до-е-ло, — по слогам проговорила Кэти, — надоело прятаться, надоело прокрадываться к тебе в каюту, чтобы никто не заметил, надоело, что я не могу рассказать о такой важной части своей жизни ни одной живой душе только потому, что ты считаешь себя недостаточно хорошим.  
  
Последнюю фразу она произнесла с какой-то обречённой горечью.  
  
Она не сорвалась на крик, но выглядела так, словно пробежала марафон, и ей потребовалось сделать несколько вдохов и выдохов, чтобы привести дыхание в норму.  
  
Рука, выставленная ладонью вперёд и не дававшая Широ заговорить, опустилась.  
  
— Нет, — покачала она головой, — ничего не хочу слушать. Мы уже столько раз об этом говорили, что я наизусть знаю всё, что ты можешь мне сказать, просто… — в её взгляде скользнуло лукавство. — Просто смирись с тем, что ты от меня уже никуда не денешься, и я хочу, чтобы об этом знали все. А то не смогу поручиться за себя, если к тебе снова начнёт приставать какая-нибудь инопланетянка.  
  
Широ натянуто улыбнулся, вспомнив один из дипломатических ужинов перед отлётом с очередной свободной планеты.  
  
— И перестань уже себя гнобить…  
  
— Я не шучу, — из-за угла донёсся громкий голос Лэнса.  
  
Кэти прервалась на полуслове, и они чуть ли не отпрыгнули друг от друга.  
  
— Чёртова привычка.  
  
— Давай позже вернёмся к этому разговору? — шёпотом взмолился Такаши.  
  
Ответить она не успела, только одарила его хмурым взглядом и, проигнорировав Лэнса и Ханка, ушла.  
  
— Что это с ней? — Ханк обернулся и проследил за Кэти до поворота.  
  
— Да ладно, — Лэнс пихнул друга локтем и посмотрел на Широ. — Милые бранятся — только тешатся, да? — с затаённой смешинкой в глазах подначил он.  
  
— Что? Нет…  
  
Широ, как обычно, проигнорировал намёк и ретировался, отделавшись парой фраз.  
  
— Ханк, вот скажи, они и правда думают, что такие великие конспираторы?  
  
— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Ханк.  
  
— Нет, серьёзно. Как можно верить в то, что постоянно находясь с нами на одном корабле можно что-либо скрыть? И это если забыть о телепатии! — каждая фраза сопровождалась бурной жестикуляцией и демонстративным заламыванием бровей.  
  
— Лэнс, учитывая то, как громко ты иногда думаешь о Ките, — усмехнулся Ханк, — немудрено и слона проглядеть.  
  
— А ты не завидуй, — чуть тише парировал Лэнс, — сам виноват, что не уговорил свою каменную подружку переехать в Замок.  
  
— Эй, я не такой озабоченный, а у неё есть свои обязанности.  
  
— Например, разговаривать с камнями…  
  
— Лэнс!  
  
Тот, поняв, что перегибает палку, взмахнул руками, засунул их в карманы и, нахохлившись, привалился к стене рядом с открытой дверью душевых:  
— Ладно, сдаюсь, чего они боятся?  
  
— Реакции, — предположил Ханк.  
  
— Чьей, если уже все в курсе?  
  
— Не все, — тон Ханка стал серьёзнее. — Мистер Холт — нет, и Мэтт тоже. Миссис Холт, возможно, догадывается.  
  
Лэнс замолчал и нахмурился.  
  
— Я думаю, они будут рады, — наконец произнес он.  
  
— Тому, что их дочь встречается с человеком, который формально является её начальником, старше на десяток лет и покалечил её брата?  
  
Лицо Лэнса вытянулось:  
— Ханк, ты чего, они в жизни так не подумают!..  
  
— Они — нет, — Ханк задумчиво вытянул из стопки полотенец пару штук, — а вот Широ — да.  
  
Перебросил одно Лэнсу и зашёл в пахнущее цветочным алтейским мылом помещение:  
— Пошли уже. У Пидж упрямства на четверых хватит, она разберётся.  
  


***

  
  
Приглушённое на ночь освещение Замка было хорошим помощником для крадущегося в тенях человека. Он буквально на цыпочках пробрался мимо кают, замер, прислушиваясь, и продолжил путь.  
  
Дойдя до нужной двери, он привычным жестом приложил руку к сенсору. Дверь гостеприимно распахнулась, и он одним движением проскользнул внутрь.  
  
Тьма и тишина окутали его со всех сторон. Ночной визитёр на ощупь добрался до койки.  
  
Пустая и холодная.  
  
Пошарив рукой у изголовья, человек нажал на выключатель. Неяркий свет ночника резко выделил черты лица, заостряя их, делая со вздохом опустившегося поверх одеяла Широ старше.  
  
«Обиделась?» — мелькнуло в голове.  
  
Взгляд зацепился за клочок бумаги на прикроватном столике.  
  


«Работаю над важным проектом, не жди меня.  
Спокойной ночи.  
П.»

  
  
Сухо. Чётко. По существу. Типичная Пидж — бессмысленно на неё за это обижаться, хоть и хотелось немного. Он машинально перевернул записку — на обратной стороне цветными мелком было нарисовано сердечко.  
  
Широ откинулся на кровать, чувствуя, как начал развязываться беспокойный узел в груди.  
  


***

  
  
— Нерационально и чревато последствиями. И что я вообще тут делаю? — тихо пробурчала Пидж. Её рука уже была занесена над дверью Кита. — Он, скорее всего, уже спит давно. А если не спит, то, возможно, не один. Или…  
  
Её бормотание прекратилось в тот же миг, как створка отъехала в сторону, являя взъерошенного, одетого в — или, точнее, раздетого до одних боксеров — хозяина каюты. Кит окинул взглядом так и застывшую (с открытым ртом и поднятой рукой) подругу:  
— Пидж?  
  
Видимо, идти на попятную смысла уже не было.  
  
— Мне кажется, есть повод для дискуссии, — выдохнула она.  
  
— Повод для дискуссии? Кто-то опять прячет нервозность за официозом? — у Кита чуть дрогнули губы. — Если перевести с твоего на человеческий, то тебе нужно выговориться?  
  
Пидж нахмурилась и кивнула.  
  
— Заходи, — вздохнул он и посторонился.  
  
Пидж, всё ещё колеблясь, зашла в комнату. Она нечасто здесь бывала — для Кита пустить кого-то в свое личное пространство до сих пор было признаком большого доверия.  
  
Сам хозяин комнаты, подумав, натянул штаны и махнул рукой в сторону разворошенной койки:  
— Падай. Сейчас вернусь.  
  
Зевнув так, что Пидж почти испугалась за него (как бы не вывихнул себе челюсть!), Кит ушёл под аккомпанемент задорных щелчков вьетнамок по пяткам. Вернулся он довольно быстро — Пидж даже не успела передумать и сбежать. Кит принёс с собой пару стаканов и бутылку из тёмно-зелёного стекла, после чего разлил прозрачный зеленоватый напиток так, чтобы хватило на несколько маленьких глотков, и протянул стакан Пидж.  
  
— Это была моя тайная заначка, между прочим, — возмутился на её ошалелый взгляд Кит.  
  
— Во…дка…что…ли? — вдыхая по чуть-чуть, спросила Пидж, не ожидавшая такой крепости.  
  
— Не-а, градус меньше, но похоже.  
  
— Споить меня вздумал, — сощурилась она и, не выдержав долгой паузы, рассмеялась.  
  
— Так-то лучше, — улыбнулся в ответ Кит и отпил ещё немного.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты смеёшься, — пояснил он. — Что случилось? Или будем пить молча?  
  
Пидж сбросила кроссовки, подтянула одно колено к груди и пристроила на нём подбородок. Было видно, что она сомневается, поэтому Кит не стал настаивать, и некоторое время они просто сидели в не напрягающей тишине, потихоньку расправляясь с «заначкой».  
  
Кит скомкал одеяло и сунул его им за спины.  
  
— А ничего, что ты сегодня со мной? — вдруг спросила Пидж, забравшись на койку полностью и сев к Киту вполоборота.  
  
— Мы друзья?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Значит, всё в порядке, да и Лэнс сегодня слишком устал, изображая из себя лучшего из паладинов, — Кит скорчил рожу в попытке изобразить давнишний флирт Лэнса. Горизонтальный шрам на щеке, оставленный лазером три года назад, продолжил улыбку до уха.  
  
Пидж уже перестала вздрагивать, глядя на него, но всё ещё жалела, что замешкалась и увернулась вместо того, чтобы подставить щит. Лазер сразу прижёг плоть, поэтому вместо тонкой ниточки шрама остался впалый рубец.  
  
Заметив резкую смену настроения, Кит легко стукнул её ребром ладони по голове:  
— Говорил же, забей. Я даже спасибо тебе сказать должен. — Отведя взгляд, Кит взъерошил свои длинные волосы. — Если бы не тот раз, то мы так и ходили бы вокруг да около вместо того, чтобы начать уже встречаться.  
  
— О, да, я помню, как он дежурил у лечебной капсулы, — усмехнулась Пидж.  
  
Она ненадолго расслабилась, а потом вдруг сжалась, подтянула ноги, уткнулась в колени:  
— Кит, как мне быть?  
  
— М-м-м, ты о чём? — спросил он, встряхивая бутылку — осталась половина. И когда только успели?  
  
— Ну… Что делать, если у двух человек есть тайна, которая на самом деле и не такая страшная, но один из них упорно отказывается рассказывать о ней остальным, несмотря на уговоры второго?  
  
— Ты про себя и Широ? — не заморачиваясь, уточнил Кит.  
  
Пидж вздрогнула, едва не выпустив стакан из руки:  
— Ч-что? С чего ты…  
  
— Ой, да брось, всё давно знают, — он пожал плечами. — Причём даже раньше, чем вы сами это поняли.  
  
Пидж беззвучно открывала и закрывала рот, таращась на Кита.  
  
— Ладно тебе, вы с самого начала тянулись друг к другу.  
  
— Погоди! Ты сказал — все?! Вообще все? — Пидж подпрыгнула и вперилась в него немигающим взглядом.  
  
— Я, Лэнс, Ханк — точно, насчёт остальных не уверен, — пожал плечами Кит.  
  
— А мои родители?  
  
— Не знаю. Мы же не собираемся без вас с Широ и не начинаем говорить что-то типа: «А вы зна-а-аете, сегодня Пидж во время тренировочного боя иногда думала о том, как бы ей не попасться никому на глаза, когда она будет пробираться в каюту Такаши».  
  
Пидж возмущённо пихнула его в плечо, поставила стакан на пол и свернулась в комок поперёк кровати, испустив тихий стон.  
  
Хотя удивляться было нечему. Даже учитывая то, что все они со временем научились ставить нечто вроде ментальных барьеров, защищающих самое сокровенное, Ханк так и не научился до конца уважать личное пространство, и наверняка именно он понял всё первым. Но это мог быть и сам Кит: их связь с Пидж была почти так же крепка, как у неё и Широ или у Лэнса и Кита. А когда понял Кит — понял Лэнс.  
  
Вся эта ментальная дребедень была хорошим подспорьем для паладинов как воинов, но не для обычных людей, ценящих уединение.  
  
— Квизнак, как стыдно, — промямлила Пидж, перекатываясь на спину и закрывая лицо руками.  
  
Пидж не краснела. Она не краснела, слыша пошлые шутки, не смущалась при виде голых парней, даже от злости не краснела. Но вот она, и её лицо сейчас такого же цвета, как Лев Кита.  
  
— Если тебя это утешит, я не помню, чтобы кто-то из вас вдавался в подробности. Так что переставай строить из себя королеву драмы.  
  
Кит поймал её лодыжку и пробежал кончиками пальцев вдоль стопы, не давая Пидж и шанса вырваться. Она извивалась, хохотала и, с трудом дотянувшись до подушки, обрушила её на голову истязателя.  
  
От неожиданной атаки Кит выпустил многострадальную конечность.  
  
— Ну всё, тебе конец! — прорычала Пидж, и Кит с наигранным страхом схватился за одеяло. — Оно тебе не поможет, я тоже знаю, где ты боишься щекотки!  
  
— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! — Кит резко вскочил, когда её маленькие сильные пальцы добрались до его рёбер.  
  
От рывка Пидж потеряла опору и с визгом, утянув с собой одеяло и простынь, грохнулась на пол. Кит, уже выбежавший в коридор и сделавший пару шагов, обернулся.  
  
Пидж не шевелилась.  
  
— Эй, хватит прикидываться, — не слишком уверенно произнёс он.  
  
Ответа не последовало.  
  
Кит рванул обратно, схватил её за плечо, перевернул на спину.  
  
И понял, что его провели, когда её глаза резко распахнулись, а руки проникли под футболку.  
  
— Попался! — выкрикнула она, забыв о том, что дверь так и осталась открытой.  
  
— Что происходит? — высокая широкоплечая тень почти полностью загородила проход, но голос не узнать было невозможно.  
  
— Упс, — всё ещё хихикая, выдала Пидж.  
  
Она лежала на полу поверх сваленного в кучу постельного белья.  
  
А над ней нависал Кит.  
  
Одна её нога была зажата между его ногами, вторая замерла на уровне плеча.  
  
Запястья крепко удерживались руками Кита.  
  
Вишенкой на торте стал не сошедший до конца румянец.  
  
Стоило успокоиться, но ни Кит, ни Пидж не могли перестать ржать. Дошло до того, что стоило им переглянуться, и смех грянул с новой силой. Руки не выдержали, и Кит придавил Пидж всем весом, но сразу же откатился, что вывело веселье на уровень непроизвольного похрюкивания.  
  
— Не буду вам мешать, — не повышая голоса, сказал Широ, развернулся и просто ушёл.  
  
Кит и Пидж наконец замолкли и поспешно отползли друг от друга.  
  
— Как думаешь, есть шанс, что он приходил поговорить?  
  
— Есть, и неплохой. Иди. Решите уже всё, ради бога. И… если что — водка у меня тоже есть, — напутствовал Кит.  
  
Она догнала Широ у его каюты:  
— Ну и длинные же у тебя ноги. Подожди, надо поговорить.  
  
— О ваших с Китом укрепляющих командный дух возлияниях? Или о «важном проекте»? — изогнул бровь Широ.  
  
— Ну пили мы, и что? Отшлёпаешь меня здесь или мы зайдём уже внутрь? — с вызовом спросила Пидж.  
  
— Проходи, — посторонился он.  
  
Несмотря на то, что прошло уже несколько лет, Пидж выросла всего лишь на пять сантиметров, поэтому залезла на стул, чтобы быть выше Широ.  
  
Она раскинула руки в стороны и чуть склонила голову набок, улыбаясь и зная, что он всё равно подойдёт. Даже если злился или был обижен — этот трюк со стулом всегда срабатывал. Вот и сейчас Широ покачал головой, пряча улыбку, и обнял её за талию, прислонившись щекой к груди. Её руки опустились ему на плечи, пальцы перебирали короткие волосы.  
  
Эти ощущения и звук её сердца давно стали привычными и жизненно необходимыми. Как и её запах. Запах…  
  
— Что за гадость вы пили? — скривился Широ.  
  
— Не знаю. Но оно было неплохим на вкус и достаточно крепким, чтобы отвлечься, — пожала плечами Пидж. — Кстати об этом, — она пропустила более длинные пряди его чёлки сквозь пальцы и потянула, вынуждая смотреть на неё, — только не психуй, ладно? Завтра мы расскажем о нас.  
  
— Кэти… — попытался возразить Широ, но она немного сжала его щёки и быстро поцеловала в губы.  
  
— Не-а, ты не дослушал. Все знают, — Широ под её руками вздрогнул. — Просто дают нам возможность самим признаться. Ну, Ханк, Кит и Лэнс точно знают, а потом я подумала и поняла, что мама тоже стопроцентно догадалась. Она же мама, в конце концов.  
  
— Но ты не уверена. К тому же не о её реакции я переживаю сильнее всего, — немного неразборчиво из-за того, что его лицо по-прежнему находилось в руках Пидж, сказал Широ.  
  
— Не надо делать из моих папы и брата каких-то монстров, — нахмурилась она. — Они тебя не съедят. Как минимум — не смогут.  
  
— Ты права, но, как ни крути, я не предел мечтаний.  
  
— Смотря чьих, — парировала Пидж.  
  
— Какие у тебя заниженные стандарты, — усмехнулся Широ.  
  
— Ну, если ты считаешь одного из героев, спасающих вселенную, умного, сильного и доброго человека неудачным выбором, то я даже не знаю, что на это ответить… А знаешь, ты прав, — после небольшой паузы она выпуталась из его рук, спрыгнула со стула и подошла к двери, — пожалуй, мне стоит вернуться на Землю и найти кого-то другого.  
  
Пидж удовлетворённо наблюдала за вытянувшимся лицом Широ, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех.  
  
Прошло не меньше трети минуты, прежде чем он, мгновенно покрыв разделявшие их несколько шагов, сгрёб её в объятья, да такие крепкие, что Пидж сдавленно охнула.  
  
— Хорошо, ты победила, — тихо сказал Широ, ослабив хватку и устроив подбородок у неё на макушке.  
  


***

  
  
Лэнс не выспался, потому что среди ночи к нему припёрся Кит. И нет бы тихо лечь рядом — так этот нехороший человек сначала ослепил его ярким светом, а потом стал греть о своего бедного уставшего парня ледяные конечности и дышать перегаром.  
  
И теперь Лэнс, пропустив утренний душ, бежал в столовую. Он мог, конечно, поесть позже, но завтрак был единственным приёмом пищи, на который являлись все или почти все, в зависимости от обстоятельств, и ему это нравилось.  
  
Он так спешил, что еле успел притормозить и в красивом развороте обогнуть застрявших перед дверьми Пидж и Широ.  
  
Бросив короткое «звиняйте», он вошёл в зал и уселся рядом с Китом, желая доброго утра и приятного аппетита уже собравшимся за столом.  
  
Вспомнив одну маленькую деталь, он наклонился и тихо спросил:  
— Ты же вчера с Пидж бухал?  
  
— Мы не бухали.  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, но с ней? — и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, продолжил: — Я только что видел, как они держались за руки. Спорим, что мы сейчас увидим представление «знакомство с родителями»?  
  
— Сомнева… — начал Кит, но разъехавшиеся створки явили всем присутствующим всё ещё крепко сжимавших ладони друг друга Широ и Пидж.  
  
— Говорил же, — хлопнул Кита по бедру Лэнс.  
  
Все как-то резко отвлеклись от еды и выжидательно уставились на парочку. Лэнс заметил, что Пидж уже примеривалась пихнуть Широ локтем, когда тот глубоко вдохнул.  
  
— Сейчас будет шоу, — едва слышно проговорил Лэнс.  
  
— Мистер Холт, миссис Холт, Мэтт, друзья, я… мы должны вам кое-что рассказать…  
  
— Ты беременна? — всплеснула руками миссис Холт, смахнув со стола кружку, и подбежала к дочери.  
  
— Мне до боли не хватает попкорна, — Лэнс прикусил костяшку большого пальца, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос, и спрятал лицо на плече Кита.  
  
— Что-о-о?! — шокировано распахнула глаза Пидж, и столовая наполнилась громкими возгласами. — Стоп! Стоп! Замолчите все! Мама! Нет, я не беременна. Папа, это неправда! Мэтт. Мэтт! Положиножсейчасже!!!  
  
Мэттью озадаченно покосился на столовый прибор, который он неосознанно сжал до побелевших костяшек.  
  
— Кэти, Такаши, — начал медленно подниматься со своего места Сэм, но его прервала аварийная сирена.  
  
Когда все повернулись к принцессе, она кивнула Корану, и вой прекратился.  
  
— А теперь мы дадим возможность им высказаться до конца, — обвела строгим взглядом пространство Аллура и кивнула Широ.  
  
Он чуть склонился и положил руку на плечо Пидж, вставшей между ним и своими родственниками, а затем шагнул вперёд, занимая место рядом с ней.  
  
— Кэти и я встречаемся, — быстро сказал Широ, пока буря не успела разразиться снова, — уже некоторое время.  
  
— И я не беременна! — перемещая тяжёлый взгляд с одного члена своей семьи на другого, медленно проговорила Пидж.  
  
— То есть, Широ беременный? — глухо из-за прижатой ко рту ладони, но достаточно громко для того, чтобы его услышали все, выдавил Лэнс и заржал, утирая выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы.  
  
— Никто не беременный! — окончательно взбеленилась Пидж.  
  
Под множеством укоризненных и убийственных взглядов Лэнс всё же выдавил:  
— Извини, я просто рад, что вы наконец-то решили выйти из тени.  
  
Ханк, Аллура и Коран тоже начали говорить что-то одобрительное, но замолчали, когда Мэтт грохнул сжатыми кулаками по столу.  
  
— Широ, какого чёрта? Или мы больше не друзья? Почему только я, — он покосился на сидящего рядом отца, — только мы не знали? А ты, — Мэтт хмуро смотрел на Пидж, — ещё сестра называется…  
  
— Мэтт… — начала она, но отец не дал ей договорить.  
  
— Такаши, мы можем поговорить наедине? — попросил Сэм, взглядом пресекая возражения детей, и, дождавшись согласия, вышел из столовой первым.  
  
Широ побрёл следом, сжав на прощание руку Пидж, к которой тут же подлетел Мэтт.  
  
Они долго плутали по коридорам, нарушая тишину только звуком своих шагов, пока не оказались на улице. Тёплый ветер приносил сладкие и лёгкие запахи местных трав, резко контрастирующих с той нехорошей атмосферой, что тянулась за людьми.  
  
Сэм с наслаждением втянул полной грудью лишённый смога воздух и заговорил:  
— Представь, что я сейчас очень зол и отчитываю тебя за вашу скрытность, — он удовлетворённо наблюдал за замешательством, написанным на лице Широ. — Я, конечно, долго был вдали от людей, но не настолько, чтобы забыть, что значат взгляды, которыми вы обмениваетесь. Да и жена подтвердила, — чуть смущённо добавил он.  
  
— Вы догадались? Как давно? — всё ещё не веря, что легко отделался, спросил Широ.  
  
— Я совру, если скажу, что сразу, но довольно быстро. Я ведь так долго её не видел, — он пожал плечами. — Разумеется, я смотрел на неё, на то, как она выросла, каким человеком и учёным она стала. Даже когда мы отправлялись на Кербер, мне было жаль, что я пропущу полтора года её жизни, а потом они превратились в семь лет… И за это время она нашла семью в тебе, во всех вас. Вы делаете её счастливой, я вижу.  
  
Широ чувствовал вину и сожаление в его словах и понимал, что должен сказать что-то, но не знал, что. Рука сама привычно легла на плечо собеседника.  
  
— Простите, — осознав свои действия, выпалил Широ и одёрнул руку, но Сэм предпочёл сделать вид, что ничего не случилось.  
  
— С таким большим количеством заботящихся о ней людей, я надеюсь, мне не нужно говорить тебе, что будет, если ты расстроишь её? — несмотря на шутливый тон, смотрел он абсолютно серьёзно.  
  
— Да, в смысле, нет, то есть… — совсем стушевался Широ — этот разговор был слишком далёк от тех, что он проигрывал в своей голове.  
  
— Хорошо, ответ принят, — рассмеялся Сэм. — Идём обратно, пока Мэтт окончательно не рассорился с остальными. Кстати, с ним будешь разбираться сам.  
  
— Вряд ли это будет сложнее, чем победить вселенскую империю зла, — подбадривая себя, пробормотал Широ.  
  
— Как знать, как знать…


End file.
